


FAT

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [12]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: She needs help (and it comes from the last person she’d expected.)Or: It’s Jihyo’s turn to make a tough decision (but in a different AU).





	FAT

i.

There’s something strange in the way the light looks- something strange about the way everything seems to yellow under its cast. It’s distorting, and she has to shift her focus every second to keep the room from spinning. 

And despite the smallness of the space, there's no warmth in it. Pulling at the sleeves of her cardigan, she tries desperately to stop herself from shaking. Maybe it was from the coldness of the tile or maybe it was the scent of ammonia that came from under the sink. 

(It’s probably both, she reasons.)

A knock at the door startles her but she makes no move to open it, choosing instead to sit and stare. 

“Hey,” A voice calls in, “whoever is in there, you can’t sleep there.” 

From the annoyed tone, Jihyo could tell it was her RA- her very scary, very strict, RA. 

It’s silent now, and for a moment she thinks they had given up until there’s a click and a very pissed Myoui Mina is staring at her from the door way, a set of master keys dangling from the lock still. 

It’s odd then, with the latter practically towering over her as she curls deeper into herself.

She wasn't really close with Mina, in fact she was pretty convinced the other girl hated her if only for that fact that the few occasions they _had_ spoken were because of the noise complaints from others floors.

(It wasn't _her_ fault everyone else liked to throw parties.)

Nonetheless, the look she was getting sent shivers down her spine and she felt the familiar tingle in her stomach from a moment ago. 

(It was a scornful look that made her feel sick enough to throw up.)

And so she does, face contorting as she twists herself around just in time for her to make it to the toilet bowl.

She hacks for a moment and it leaves a bitter taste in as she weakly reaches for the handle to flush away the evidence. Jihyo knows Mina is still there because the door hasn't slammed shut yet and it only surprises her when she hears a soft sigh and hands begin raking through her hair.

"Are you drunk?" Mina asks, taking a hair tie from her own wrist to pull Jihyo's hair into a loose pony tail.

She only shakes her head as she clutches tighter to the porcelain rim. Mina doesn't ask anything after that, only continues to pat her back slowly and she isn't sure if it's supposed to be comforting.

"You don't feel sick," Mina mused after a while, resting a hand again her forehead. 

Jihyo only shakes her head again and slumps back against the wall. "No I'm not drunk or sick." 

"Then what-" Mina looks confused until she catches sight of Jihyo’s own line of sight to a box sitting haphazardly on the counter. 

"It's positive." She whispers out, almost as if reaffirming it to herself instead of Mina.

"Is that the only test you've taken?" Mina moves to check for herself. "They can be wrong sometimes, especially if you-"

"I'm late." Jihyo speaks a little louder this time and looks up in helplessness. "I'm late."

She's not sure what she was expecting. A lecture, a look of disgust, something, _anything_ \- but instead Mina remains stoic as she crouches next her on the ground.

"That's- that's okay."

A bubble of laughter works its way up and it makes her eyes sting as she's flooded with emotions because it’s everything but okay.

"It's okay." Mina pulls her to bury her face in the crook of her neck making soothing noises. "You're okay."

ii.

Myoui Mina was the definition of authority.

She was well read, well put together- a stickler for the rules. And while she was rather young to be an RA but she’d somehow stolen the position from right under Jeongyeon's nose.

(The latter had been vying for the job since freshman year and complained for three months after learning she'd been passed up for some transfer student.)

It wasn't hard to see why Mina had gotten it so easily though, it was if she was made for the role.

-

They don't talk about that night, Mina and her.

(She waits nervously for an email to come through about her getting ejected from the dorms but nothing comes.)

Still, the problem persisted in her mind and she was going half crazy just thinking about it.

She knew she couldn't talk to her parents about it, and her friends weren't exactly the greatest options either. 

And that's how she finds herself with a hand posed over Mina's door before knocking quickly.

"Yes?" Mina answers after a beat and eyes widen after seeing her on the other side. "Jihyo."

"I need help."

She's shown inside and told to sit on the bed while Mina settles back into her spot at her desk.

"Uh, it's about, last week."

"Yes?"

"I just- well I don't know what I should do." She's fiddling with her fingers, nearing picking the skin at her thumb raw before Mina nods slowly. 

"Well, what do you feel like doing?" 

"I don't- I don't know." 

"You can do whatever you want, it's your body after all." Mina tilts her head further. "I can't- I can't _tell_ you what to do."

"What if I don't know what I want?” 

Which was true. Sure, she’d always wanted kids, and sure, she wanted to settle down and have a family of her own. 

One day, much farther in the future when it was expected and she was ready. 

"Come with me." Mina reaches out to extend a hand her way which she warily takes after a moment. 

-

They end up sitting outside on the curb of a 24-hour clinic and just being there makes everything seem a little too _real_.

"I can't drop out of school." She watches as people walk in and out of the automatic doors. 

"You don't have to." Mina hums from beside her.

"Either way?" She stands shakily.

"Either way." 

iii.

They go back to the dorm with a bag full of pamphlets and prenatal vitamins and Mina is quick to stop Jihyo before they enter.

"You're moving out of your room." 

"What? I thought you said-"

"You're moving into my room." Mina finished and took the bag from her loose grasp. "I'll help you pack, but we're switching rooms." 

"Why?" 

"Because soon you'll need your own space, trust me, this is necessary."

She wants to ask more questions, ask why Mina was always so _damn_ calm and so informed about these things. 

But she doesn't and instead slowly follows the other inside. 

-

It's different, being in a single room as opposed to her previous room that was occupied by three people.

It was nice, she'd admit- quieter.

(The room smelled distinctly of lavender though no matter how often she left the window open.)

iv.

She notices she's more on edge recently, well, more like her friends noticed her mood and called her out on it.

"Why are you so moody all of a sudden huh?" Jeongyeon gave her a funny look while they ate lunch. 

"I'm not." 

"Uh, yeah, you kind of are." Nayeon chimed in, eyeing her from the other end.

"You guys are just sensitive." She huffed, frowning as she roughly stabbed her fork into her salad before feeling herself becoming even more annoyed. "I'm heading back, I'll see you guys later."

\- 

She doesn't go back to her own room, instead, she veers to the door across the hall in search of Mina because as of late they'd been closer than ever. 

The door swings open and before Mina can greet her she's pushing past her to face plant into one of the beds.

"Rough day?" 

"I'm annoyed and I don't understand why." It comes muffled from beneath the pillow she’s buried her head in but somehow Mins still understands.

"It's just your hormones shifting, it's normal in the beginning stages of pregnancy."

“It ."

And it's the first time she actually hears Mina laugh so she turns her head to the side. 

"I wish I could say it gets better." 

"Doesn't it?" 

"No, usually not." 

v. 

She's starting to gain significant weight and as her belly becoming more visible she finds that she _has_ to tell her friends, which, goes over exactly how she'd imagined.

"I knew it!" Jeongyeon exclaimes after she tells them in the park that day.

"Who's the father?" Chaeyoung asks innocently, staring at wonder at her stomach.

"Uh, well." She reddens in embarrassment, because honestly, she doesn't know.

"You're keeping it then? What are you going to do once it's born?" Nayeon crosses her arms over her chest. "I mean, you can't live in the dorms with a kid, are you going to get an apartment?"

"That would mean you'd have to get a job." Jeongyeon spoke, looking like she was already calculating how much she'd have to make.

And it wasn't that her friends were wrong, everything was just overwhelming for her. 

"I mean, yeah I'll have to do all that stuff but, you guys will be there for me right?" She smiles weakly at them, which they return with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Uh, yeah. As much as we can Jihyo." 

-

That night she eats her way through a tub of vanilla ice cream and pretends her friends supported her 100%.

vi. 

The room is hot, the sheets are hot, she's hot, everything is _hot_.

Summer was peaking and that did not bode well with her as she uselessly fans herself with her hand. 

The door creaks open and Mina walks in holding a damp towel before handing it to her which she gratefully accepts and immediately throws over her head.

"You should open some of these windows." 

She grunts out a response but focused soley on the sudden breeze that is washing over her and the cool dampness of the compress against the forehead. 

It takes another moment until she cracks one eye open, and in that moment she feels herself heating up once again because wow, was Mina always so attractive?

(She'd been reading about pregnancy symptoms and knew enough to explain why she had been feeling practically 24/7 as she halfway through her second trimester.) 

It didn't make it any less awkward though as she stared at the RA moving around the room to make the temperature more suitable for her. 

(Mina, sporting a black and white baseball shirt with the shortest pair of athletic shorts imaginable, and damn it if the sight didn't make Jihyo's mind wander).

"Jihyo?" 

"Mm?" She blinking up at the other as she hands them another damp cloth. 

"You okay?" 

"Oh, yeah. Totally fine." 

vii.

She probably could go into labor any day now and Mina told her as much every time she left for class.

"This is the last time, I'm warning you Jihyo." Mina clicked her tongue at her. "I know all your professors emails and I will not hesitate." 

She's only half listening though, more preoccupied with trying to tie her shoes which, really was futile seeing how she couldn't bend past her swelled stomach. The idea of not being able to do such a simple task frustrated her to no end and she let out a loud groan and stopped her foot in anger. 

"Let me." Mina chucked, already bending down to tie them for her. 

"I could have gotten it." She grumbled. 

"Mm, sure you could have."

Watching Mina dutifully doubling knotting her laces brought a smile to her face. It made her feel weird, and funny- but more than that, it made her feel grateful. 

Even though it was just Mina, Jihyo felt cared for.

She felt loved, and recently, that was something she knew she'd been lacking. 

-

Whenever she's craving something, it's Mina who goes and gets it for her, no matter the hour. Whenever she's feeling down about how ugly her swelled ankles are Mina is always there to tell her that she's glowing. And whenever she begins to doubt her decision, it's Mina who tells her she's doing great.

It was a development she doesn't think either of them noticed.

But Mina sends her off to class with a quick peck on the cheek regardless, and in that moment, she thinks everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
